


muah

by gloopyspite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Everyone is LGBT+, Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, additional tags if i decide to make this a series?, idk if its domestic enough but it's definitely me laying out character personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloopyspite/pseuds/gloopyspite
Summary: Rey just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend.





	muah

"Hey, Nate?" Rey's head popped in from the door frame, "you busy right now?"

Nathan looked up at his boyfriend from the computer, staring blankly for a good 30 seconds or so, "Uh... I.. Uh, what?" He sighed softly and shaked his head, "Can you repeat that?"

"Are you busy right now?

"Well.." Nathan hesitated, resting his chin on his hand. Eyebrows scrunched up and mouth formed into a pout, looking anywhere but Rey. He seemed to be indecisive whether or not he actually was.

_It was cute._

Rey chuckled and sat on the nearest chair to his boyfriend; apparently this seat was his (their?) bed, right beside the brunette. This seemed to startle Nathan out of his thoughts as the blonde (or was it a light brown now?) caressed his cheek. Nathan sputtered and blushed.

_Again, it was so cute._

"Hey."

"Hi.."

Leaning over, Rey kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose, forehead, then his lips, earning him multiple embarrassed squawks in return. Letting out a soft chuckle, Rey pulled back.

Nathan whined softly, moving to sit on the other boy's lap, pressing his face to Rey's neck.

"Why are you doing this?" he grumbled.

"Wala pa sa labi yun! I thought you liked me being all mushy with you?" Rey kissed him on the forehead again, just to tease him.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up," the brunette grumbled, "I hate it when you're right," he hit the blonde's (really, what color was it?) chest lightly. 

After a beat, Nathan lifted his hear to look Rey in the eyes, face dusted pink. "What's with the sudden display of affection though, seriously?"

Rey just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing really, I just wanted to see you is all." A snort came from the dark haired boy, "Talaga?" then pressed a kiss to the side of Rey's lips, "Is that really your reason?"

Rey chuckled, this time, a little louder, "Do I really need any other reason to kiss my boyfriend?", then placed a big fat smooch on Nathan's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticisms, please lmk?? It's my first time actually posting anything I've written plus it's also the first time I've written in 4 years aaaa
> 
> Oh! also translation:
> 
> "Wala pa sa labi yun" - "That wasn't even on the lips!"  
> "Talaga?" - "Really?" (or more appropriately, "Is that so?")
> 
> twitter: @nafus_


End file.
